


but you're pretty stupid

by corpsecon



Series: stupid [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad at tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecon/pseuds/corpsecon
Summary: alternate title: how is techno supposed to tell his best friend he has been fucking his son? find out
Relationships: TommyInnit/Technoblade
Series: stupid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173830
Comments: 23
Kudos: 243





	but you're pretty stupid

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify- techno and phil are friends, and tommy and wilbur are phil's sons

phil was, to say the least, not expecting to see his best friend and son so close. 

when he heard from techno that tommy had been living under his house and wouldn't leave, he couldn't say he was surprised, that sounded like tommy.

he did his best to make it back to techno's house as soon as possible, trying to think of a way to apologize to the piglin whom he knew didn't appreciate company, and never seemed to like either of his sons very much.

it took him about a week, but he was still unsure exactly how to make up for his gremlin of a son.

phil sighed heavily as he opened the door, half expecting to hear tommy destroying all of techno's most prized possessions, but it was oddly... quiet?

he searched around a bit until he stumbled upon the two in the living room, sitting together on the couch.

the pink haired male was sitting crossed legged, pressing one arm against the arm rest and holding a heavy book in his lap, seemingly lost in it. and basically attached to his side was tommy, pressing his back against techno's side and extending his legs on the rest of the couch, focused hard on a comic in his hands, lazily flipping it every so often.

they seemed... weirdly comfortable.

"eh-hem... i'm back." phil decided to announce himself, seeing as the two were so engulfed in their literature.

the first to raise their head was his son, eyes wide as he leaned forward, basically throwing his comic and instead focusing on scooting as far away from the pigling as possible. 

"hey uh- hey dad!" he cleared his throat, speaking louder than he needed to as he put his hands on his legs, gripping his ankles.

techno was a bit slower but seemed to exhibit the same amount of surprise on his face, but was quick to hide it.

"hey phil." the piglin gave a short nod towards him before looking back at his book casually.

"yeah... hey. what are you to up to, then?" phil asked carefully, glancing back and forth between his son and friend.

"nothing," tommy said at the same time as techno spoke, "reading."

"uh-huh. anyways, i wanted to apologize, for whatever disturbance toms has been making around here," phil decided he was way too tired to try and figure out what the fuck was happening right now.

"heyyy! i'm fuckin' wonderful to be around!" tommy replied quickly, seeming to regain himself after noticing his father untensing his wings.

"i'm sure toms, and watch your mouth."

"i'll say whatever i damn well please! fuck! damn! shit! piss!" 

"is child abuse still illegal?" phil looked at techno a bit too seriously, but it made tommy wheeze laughing, saying about 50 'no's in 10 seconds as he scrambled up to techno as if he would protect him, which just resulted in the pinket raising his hands, "i just wanna reaaad!"

they all seemed happy with the more normal atmosphere that was settling in, and it wasn't long before phil decided he needed to sleep and rest his wings from flying so much.

in the meantime, techno and tommy seemed to be freaking out downstairs.

"why the fuck is he here!" tommy scream whispered at his boyfriend, grabbing his arm as he sat on his knees.

"he lives here tommy, has been since before you moved in." techno sighed, licking his lips nervously.

"you fucked me in the same house my dad lives in." tommy spoke in a deadpan tone, staring at the sweating piglin.

"yeah well.... i knew he wouldn't be back for a while."

that resulted in tommy hitting his pink-haired boyfriend with his comic, it didn't hurt and he knew it was just to get his frustrations out.

"what the fuck are we gonna do? he's gotta leave." the blond eventually said, sighing as he looked at the ceiling.

"i can't just... evict phil." techno said, ruffling his own hair with his hand. 

"yes you can! you are not fucking touching me till he's out of this house," tommy spoke matter of factly, making the piglin roll his eyes. they were both fully aware tommy's sex-drive was higher than his, usually being the one to initiate it.

"really now..?" the older male's voice went down a notch, raising an eyebrow as he slowly wrapped his arms around the pouting teen.

"yes! keep your claws offa me." tommy swatted at his hands but it wasn't hard enough to hurt, or even make techno retract his hand.

instead tommy got attacked with kisses to his cheeks and neck, making him whine and squirm in his boyfriends arms.

"y..you're no fair..." he stuttered out, not even noticing how he got slipped into the piglin's lap easily, toes curling against the couch and knees closing involuntarily.

techno knew how to tease him, and used it against him all the time, like now. he continued to kiss the back of his neck, letting his tusks gently brush against the flesh to hear tommy whimper at the gentle sensation.

he didn't take any time slipping his hand into tommy's shorts, letting his 'claws' dance around the inside of his thighs to tease him.

"you're such a..a bitch..." 

"you like it."

at the sudden slam of the ceiling, techno stopped, and decided that he needed to get better sound proofing of the house.

"you! are! a! fucking! idiot!" and tommy was back to hitting him with his comic as he pulled away, scrambling to the other side of the couch and fixing his shorts.

the piglin was currently racking his brain at some kind of excuse to get himself out of this, glancing at the wall to not have to see his boyfriend's father (and his good friend) come down to the first floor.


End file.
